Fear of Fatherly Love
by Cayne Salem
Summary: This is the third and final part in my Pains of Love serise. This follows up where Haunting Past left off. Main;LOGAN/CARLOS. Slight; KENDALL/JAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

-Ace's Mansion-

Carlos awoke to the sounds of little feet running down the hall, his door slowly opened, "Uncle Carlos, you awake?" Deniz asked. "Yes boys I am up." He slowly sat up in his bed, "Come here." It has been six months since Logan went missing, he and the guys know who took him, it was his father but they can't prove it so they can't go to the police and file a report on a kidnapping just a missing persons. Its been harder on the boys though they have lost their father James, then Ace went missing and now Logan is gone it's like their whole world is falling apart and for five years old's that saying something. The boys climbed on the bed, "Uncle James and uncle Kendall are awake." James said. Since Logan went missing Kendall and James moved into Ace's mansion to be closer to Carlos and the boys more so they could keep an eye on him. Kendall knocked on the door frame, "Morning sleepy head." Carlos smiled up at him, "Morning." Kendall walked into the room, "Hey Shura thinks she may have found evidence on Logan's kidnapping." Carlos almost jumped out of his bed from the news, he has been hopping that one day Logan would walk through the door and he could wrap his arms around him and he could kiss those sweet pink lips. "That's great. Hopefully we can find him and make that asshole pay for taking him and what he did to him." Kendall sat down on the end of the bed, "Yeap." James entered the room in only his boxers, "Come on boys let's go get dressed and ready for school." "Okay." James Terry said. All three boys jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, James went over to Kendall and placed a kiss on his lips, "Morning Babe." "Morning." Kendall said, "Come on Carlos get up we got a photo shoot in a few hours." "Okay I'm gonna go shower then I'll be ready." Carlos climbed out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. "I'm worried about him, James. I think it's finally getting to him." Kendall said. James sighed as he sat down on the bed, "I know, I'm worried to but what can we do? We tried getting him to talk but he doesn't want to all we can do is wait for him to come to us." He kissed Kendall's forehead, "He knows that you care and want to help." "I just hate to see him hurting like this, I mean I know Logan means the world to him." Kendall smiled at James, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

-Meanwhile-

Logan walks out his room in only his briefs, now even though he was never been the most muscular one of the group but over the years he has improved his body, he has nice biceps and he has a four pack. Carlos walked into the Condo holding a bottle of coke for him and a cup of coffee for Logan, "Well, I love the view." Even though they have been dating for a few months now and have known each other since they were kids Logan still blushes whenever Carlos makes comments like that cause he just isn't use to it. His past boyfriends never said things like that, heck they never even said that they loved him. Logan turned with ruby red cheeks, "Stop." "What?" Carlos stated, "Cause you know when you said that this Condo had a view I wasn't expecting that '**that'** is what you meant." Logan walked over to Carlos and pulled him into a rough kiss, "You know I was hoping for a nice view of my own." Carlos looked at Logan with a quizzing look, "Really?" "Yeap." Logan backed away with this sinister like smile, "Come on lose the clothes." "Logan, you can't be serious? Kendall is gonna be here any minute." Carlos said. "No he won't, he won't be here till noon we have plenty of time." Logan smiled as he laid down on the sofa. Carlos smiled, "Okay." As he stepped out of his shoes he unbuttoned his pants but before he removed them he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. "Almost there keep going." Logan said. Just as he was about to remove his pants there was a knock on the door, "Damn it." Logan stated. As he walked to his room he felt this sharp pain in his side, he opened his eyes and that's when he realized he wasn't with Carlos and that it was all just a dream.

**-Logan's POV-**

Some believe in good luck and bad luck, they say that bad things can happen to good people or that things happen for a reason. But I say fuck that bullshit, I don't believe I am meant to be happy. As a child I was beaten and raped by my so called father. Then about a year ago I told the love of my life that I love him and he lashed out at me causing me to run away and I was attacked in the park and put into a coma for a week. Then the one person that I thought I would never see again came back into my life, my father he raped me in front of Carlos and he had him attacked. Five months passed since then and I thought finally I could have happiness but nope, now I am in some place I don't know I can't even see anything it is pitch black. All I can hear is two men talking I know that one of them is my father but the other voice I don't recognize. Then I hear their footsteps coming closer so I close my eyes to pretend I'm still asleep. They stop in front of me, "Wake him up." "Yes, sir." my father said. He picked me up and shook me awake, "Time to wake up Logan." I slowly open my eyes, "W-W-What?" "Get up!" My father yelled, "We have something to show you." He yanked me up and led me to a small area, he tossed me at a table, once I looked up at the table I saw a young boy he looked no older then fourteen. "It's time you follow in your fathers footsteps." Brandon smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_-Months Ago-_

_After the explosion Ace opened his eyes, he glanced around expecting to see a burning building and two bodies on the ground but instead he saw a large open grassy area, he could feel the rays of the sun dancing on his body. He slowly got up cause of the pain that shot through his body, he placed his hand on his stomach and could feel a small hole where the pole had been but there was no blood. 'Where am I?' He stepped forward but as he did the ground began to change beneath his feet, it went from grass to burning dirt. 'What the hell?' He had walked a few miles before he came up to a sign that read 'Welcome to Narcisso, Texas' "What the hell, how did I get here?" _

_A lady with long black hair that touched the ground stepped out of one of the old houses. She is wearing an old fashioned black and red dress. In the center of her forehead is sapphire stone. "Ah welcome Mr. Halliwell." Ace was confused he had no idea as to who this woman was but she seems to know him, "How do you know me?" "Oh my dear boy I have known you for many years. I was there when you and your siblings were born. On your birth I saw your future, I saw the power within you." She motioned for him to enter her home, "I am Lady Liyah." Ace entered her home, "Why am I here? Isn't this consider a ghost town?" _

"_Yes it is what better place for a psychic to live." Liyah smiled at him as he sat down, "Now you are here cause you have lost your way. You have grew weak." He stared at her again with confusion he knew that as of late he hasn't been using his powers like he should, he hasn't been training as requested by his aunt Luna but he has a life after all. Above all his kids come first no matter what even before his magic and powers. Of course he knew that one day they would come into their powers but they wouldn't be as powerful as he is cause they are half human. "What do you mean I have grown weak?" _

"_You haven't been training like you should have been. You should have been able to sense the Lilith Demon long before you touched the man it is in possession of and a pole shouldn't have been able to take you down. And there should be no hole were the pole once was." Liyah said. "And on top of that you should be sitting on your father's throne by now." "I can't I have kids who come first no matter what." Ace said. _

"_Oh I know don't worry none, your father was the same way. He had so much power and a kingdom but his love for his children, siblings and lover came first which in his case feeds his power as it does you but beware love only leads down a path of pain and suffering. This you already know and have learned." Liyah stood up, "Well, rest up your wound should heal within the next few hours and then you would be ready to go back and save your loved ones. Now go shower and clean up." "Okay."_

_(Ace's POV):_

_As I stood up I could still feel the pain from the wound in my stomach, Liyah was right I have been slacking on my training which is way I couldn't sense the demon within Logan's father nor could I sense the emotional pain he was in till it was to late. What can I do now? I have no idea if his father was able to survive the explosion I don't see why not I did. _

_What I really hate the most is my kids are suffering, I mean they have already lost one father and now they probably feel like they have lost another. As I stand underneath the sprays of the hot water I let my mind wonder back to when times were more happier back to when I had James in my life. We would take showers together he would hold me as the water danced down our bodies and he would place soft kisses on the back of my neck or we would just hold each other in the tub in a sea of hot soppy water and talk about our day like the married couple we were. _

_James is what made my life living, well, him and my boys, me and James were friends since childhood our parents knew each other. I was sixteen and James was nineteen when started dating, my father was happy for us he already thought of James as a son but his parents weren't all that happy at first but as time went on they warmed up to me and saw how happy I made their son. About two years into our relationship James cheated on me with some random fan and bam our lives changed a few days later he found out he had gotten HIV and at that moment James changed. _

_He feared that he would give me HIV but I knew he couldn't cause of well being half demon and half witch I am immune to illness' and even if I did get HIV my healing ability would whip it out within seconds. I place my hand over the wound but I feel nothing. I glance down and it is gone my healing abilities finally kicked in. _

_Then all of a sudden I feel like the world around me is spinning at like 100 miles an minute, I drop to my knees and take in slow breathes. In a matter of minutes my vision becomes blurry and before I knew it I began to see things. I see Logan walking into Salem International then I see him being dragged towards a stair case, then my vision returns to normal but I'm still having trouble breathing. _

_My hands start to shake and as I try to stand up I can hear this crackling sound and my ears pop, then I can feel my body begin to shake, I glance at my hands and now they not only do they have blue colored energy around them but lightning is extending from my finger tips. I keep asking myself what the hell is happening? Why are my powers acting up now? Why now after all these years._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

-Logan's POV-

I couldn't believe what my father just told me. What made him think that I would do this? Why on earth would I rape a fourteen year boy when I have a grown man at home waiting for me who would let me have sex with him when ever I was ready. As I am standing there I could feel my father's eyes burning a hole in me.

Then I feel his hand on the back of my neck, "Logan it is time you became a man." I close my eyes and shake my head no. "No I am not you." I can feel my father's hand tighten on the back of my neck, "You will do this." "No." I turn away from the young boy and the table, "I love Carlos." After saying that I feel my father's palm smack me across the face and I fell to the floor, "You will do this damn it!" I just stayed on the floor not answering my father not even looking at him, "No!"

"Fine stay there I will show you how it is done." I don't even look up but within minutes I can hear the screams of the young boy, all I could do was lay there and cry and hope that that young boy would be okay after all this. Please lord forgive me for not doing anything but I can't face my father. Seconds later the boy stops screaming, I then can sense my father standing over me, "That's how it is done and you will do this one way or another."

He then picks me up and drags me back to the room he had me locked in, once he opened the door he tossed me inside but before the door was closed he also had tossed the young boy in there with me. I looked up and saw the boy in the corner with his knees pulled up under his chin and crying, "Hey man are you okay?" "Y-Yeah." "I'm sorry for all of this."

I move a littler closer to him but not to close, "My name is Logan. What's yours?" "Andie." He looked up at me and I looked into his sea blue eyes, "Don't worry I have friends who are looking for me and they will get us outta here." He smiled at me, "How old are you?" "Fourteen." Andie stated, "Why me? Why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know really. I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I stand up, "But don't worry I will never do to you what he is asking me to do. I like men not boys." He giggles at that statement as do I.

I feel a kinder spirit in the young boy cause of well he is being raped by my father and I can also sense he is gay but he just hasn't warmed up to the idea of it. "Listen I will try my best to protect you from him I know what he likes and how to draw his attention away form you but I can't promise he won't rape you again. He did it to me many times."

He just stared at me, I can tell he doesn't know what I was talking about, "What do you mean?" "Well that man is my father and he raped me and my older brother when we were kids even though I am a grown man I know he still has a thing for me."

A few second pass by as Andie settles down to try and fall asleep I let my mind wonder back to when I was younger, I remember laying in my bed late at night and I remember how my father would come into my room. He would tell me to keep quiet cause he didn't want to wake up my mom.

He told me not to worry that he just wanted to hold me and that every father holds their son, that this is their way of showing them how much they love him. Being little and not knowing the truth I listened to him I stayed quiet and I let my father hold me, I mean he is my father after all.

It wasn't until my father placed my hand over his crotch area and said to me 'Look Logan this means that I love you so much.' I tried to pulled my hand away but his grasp was to strong for me. And every time I tired after that I would get a smack across my face.

Every night after that he would come into my room and lay with me naked both me and him, then within two weeks he raped me. He tired again two days later but my brother stopped him my brother was seventeen at the time and he told my father that if he ever tired it again that he would kill my him.

My brother felt bad for me cause my father did the same thing to him but when I was born and at the right age he tossed him aside for me, my brother swore to me that he would always protect me from my father, well, if that was true where in the hell is he?

The door opening brought me out of my thoughts, the light was blinding so I had to shield my eyes and even though I couldn't see right I knew my father was standing there smiling. Still not being able to see right I stand up, I can sense my father start to walk into the room I move in between him and Andie cause I have a feeling he came for him.

"Aww how cute, move Logan." "No." I stand my ground cause I swear with all that is in me I will not let my father rape this boy again. "Logan move or be moved." "Then move me cause I am not moving." My father stared at me I guess he couldn't believe that I was actually standing up to him.

"Fine." He then charged at me but I still didn't move so he slammed me up against the wall and as I feel his hand wrap around my throat I can feel his other hand land on my crotch area. "You still feel so good." "Get off of me!" I can't imagine how I was able to build the strength to yell at my father like that but I did. He smiled at me, "I can see someone has grown a backbone."

He then smacked my across the face as I fell to the ground I spat out blood. He then kicked me in my stomach, "You little shit you never yell at me!" As I lay there on the ground my father went for Andie but again somehow someway I build up the strength to lash out at my father, I grab him by his arm, "Leave him alone. I know you still want me so here I am."

My father stared at me, he then placed his hand on my cheek, "You're right I do still want you. I will always want you." He then grabbed my arm and as he pulled me out of the room I glanced back at Andie, he had a sad look on his face from what I'm not sure it could be from the fact that he was kidnapped and wants to go home or it could be from the fact that my father is about to rape me. My father led me to a room where a soft bed was, he then tossed me on the bed and began to remove my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the wrap up of Ace's point of view i figuered that i should really let everyong in on what is eating away Ace it is the death of his husband James Denis Marcos. hope u enjoy, tell me what ya think**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

-Ace's POV-

I lay on the bathroom floor still shaking as lightning shoots off, I can sense Liyah enter. She lifts her hands and creates a shield to protect herself from my lightning. I can't really see her but I can feel that she is walking towards me, I guess its cause of telepathic and empathic abilities.

I can sense her thoughts and feel her emotions, then all of a sudden my vision changes I can see my own body laying there on the floor. "Ace don;t worry I am here to help you." I watched as she placed her hands on my head, her eyes then turned pitch black as smoke raises off her shoulders. Within in a matter of minutes my body stops shaking and the lightning vanishes, my eye sight becomes normal again and I'm staring up at the ceiling.

"W-What happened?" She helped me up and placed a towel over my legs covering my lower half, "You tell me?" She asked. "I-I don't know really. I was just taking a shower and thinking of James." I stop to take a deep breath, "Then before I knew it I had vision I saw Logan being kidnapped I think then my hands start to shake and then they had energy around them and lightning projecting from my finger tips. I tried to get out of the shower but I fell to the floor and my whole body began to shake."

Liyah looks at me with quizful eyes I can tell she knows what happened to me but she either doesn't want to tell me or she wants me to learn for myself. "Do you know what happened to me?" She sighs, "Yes I do." She walks out of the restroom. I quickly got dress and walked out of the restroom, "What happened to me?"

Liyah sighs as she sits down, "Well I believe that when you finally thought of James it cause what was blocking your powers to come in at full force to be removed. Cause I think that you have never really gotten over James' passing. Have you?"

I look away from her, James has been died for over three years now and I have told everyone that I am over his death but really I haven't let him go like I should have. I know that in order to move with my life like I should, I should let him go but I can't I'm not ready to. James was a big part of my life he made me see that even though I didn't think anyone loved me that he did and will always love me.

I look back at Liyah, "No I haven't. I-I-I'm not ready to let him go." "Ace, you have to let him go it is the only way that you'll be able to control your powers. More importantly it's the only way you'll be able to control your empathic abilities." "I-I-I just can't let him go. I love him to much."

I break down in tears, I can't believe that she is actually asking me to let James go, to let the love of my life go, to let my husband go. I can't do it I just can't. She moves over to me and places her hands on top of mine, "Ace do you love James?"

All I could was nod my head yes I couldn't bring myself to speak. "Do you think he loved you?" Again I nodded my head. "Then you must let him go. He knows that you love him but in order for you to move on with your life you must let him go." I look up at her with tearful eyes, "I'll try."

My voice is barely a whisper but I knew that I had to let James go it's the only way that I'll be to not only move on with my life but also gain control over my powers. I smile up at Liyah, "Thank you for everything." She pulls me into a hug, "Your welcome. It's time you returned back to you family."

I light up with a big smile cause I'll finally be able to see my boys I miss them so much and not to mention I'll get to see Resse.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ace's Mansion-

As Kendall and James exited the mansion black smoke formed a body, they looked a little dumbfounded at first cause well they didn't know who it was but then Kendall's eyes widen, "Ace?" Ace looked at the two guys, "Kendall? James?" He walked over to them and gave them both a hug, "What are you two doing at my house?" "Well after you vanished Carlos and Logan moved in to be with your boys and then after Logan went missing we moved in to be with Carlos and help out with the boys." Kendall said. "So Logan is missing?" Ace asked. "Yes he went missing five months after you did." Kendall said. "Crap." Ace hissed, "Well I need to see my boys before I do anything else."

He walked passed them and into his house as he entered he could hear his sons giggling in the next room. It brought tears to his eyes cause after being away for so long he's going to get to see them, but sometimes it hurts him a little cause in their faces he sees James. "Boys!" Jonas was first to look up, once he saw his father he had to biggest smile on his face he ran to him and was followed by his brothers.

All three of tackled their father sending him to the ground, "Daddy! You're back!" Jonas shouted. "Of course I'm back I would never leave you three. You three are my little angels." Ace smiled at his sons. "Daddy, you got uncle Logan with you?" Deniz asked. "No but don't worry I will find him and bring him back here." Ace said. His sons climbed off of him, he stood up as Carlos walked over to him, "It's good to have you back Ace." Ace could sense the sadness in Carlos not only in his voice but also within him, "Carlos don't worry I will get Logan back for you I promise."

Carlos just nodded his head and walked away, "Boys go play now I have to make a call." All three boys ran out into the back yard, Ace's eyes turned blue and within minutes black smoke formed two bodies, "Ace you're back?" Manna asked. "Yes." Ace stated. "Manna. Resse I need your help." Resse smiled he was happy that Ace was back, "Okay what do you need us to do?" Ace walked up to Resse and placed his lips on top of his, Manna was in shock she had no idea that Ace and Resse were a couple. Ace pulled away, "I missed you." Resse again smiled, "I missed you too." "We are gonna go to Salem International and I want you two to see if you can get a hit off of anything and any information about Logan's kidnapping." Ace said.

"Ace we have already tried that and we got nothing. What ever or who ever took him was able to block their presence from us somehow." Manna said. "Well now that I am here maybe if I use powers I can enhance yours and see if we can get something. I will not let Carlos go on like this." Ace said. "Okay I guess we can give that a try." Manna said. Within seconds their bodies transformed into black smoke and vanished.

-Logan's POV-

As my father pulls out of me I just lay there disgusted at what I just allowed to happen to me but I rather it be me then Andie at least I can handle what ever my father does to me but he is too young he can't handle the physical nor the psychological pain this can bring to him. Me on the other hand have already been through it so I allowed my father to have sex with me. He lifts me up off the bed, then leads me back to the room and tosses me in all I have on is my underwear he wouldn't even let my get dressed completely.

Andie comes over to me, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'll be fine he has done it to me many times already I can take it. I just didn't want him to rape you again." "Thanks." Andie gives me a big hug, he then pulls away. "I'm getting really tired but I don't wanna fall asleep I fear that he'll come and get me in my sleep." Andie said. "It's okay you can go to sleep I'll stay up and watch out for him besides he already fucked me so he is done for the day."

I watch Andie as he slowly lays down and closes his eyes I know that it might take him awhile to fall asleep cause of everything he has been through. I mean I know what it can do to your mind when someone rapes you, you wont let anyone touch you. You won't let your partner be it a guy or a girl do anything sexual to you. And at fourteen it's gonna take years for him to get over this.

As I close my eyes to allow myself to drift off to sleep I can see Carlos' smiling face, he looks so happy, he looks like he hasn't a care in the world. Then just as quick as a smile can come to someone's face its gone and replaced with a frown and tears roll down his cheek. Why he is crying is beyond me. What could be possibly wrong for Carlos to cry? I know for a fact that he doesn't just cry for anything. Then I see Kendall and James walked up behind him, they place their arms around him. He turns and cries on Kendall's shoulders.

What the hell could he be crying about? Then I see it, they are standing in front of a tomb stone and on that tomb stone reads, 'Logan Mitchell Born: September 14, 1993 Died: October 6, 2010. A Son. A Husband A Friend. May he Rest In Peace.' What the hell! I'm dead how can that be? My eyes shot open and I glance around in a panic, I see the stone walls and I glance to my right and Andie is there sound asleep. Thanks god it was just a dream.

-Ace's Mansion-

Just as Kendall and James came downstairs smoke appeared and formed three bodies, Ace fell to his knees which caused Resse to run to him and help him up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah...I'm just tired." Ace said. "Tell Carlos we know where Logan is and we are going to get him back."

Carlos came down the steps so fast that it almost looked as though he jumped down them, "You know where Logan is?" "Yes." Ace stated. "Then I am going with you when you go to get him." Carlos said. "Carlos, no, it will be to dangerous for you and I can't risk you getting hurting." Ace said. "I'm going and you can't stop me." Carlos forcefully said.

"Sir, it will be okay we have been training them on how to fight." Shura said. "Good." Ace stated. "But please as soon as you find Logan get him and get out of there." "Okay." Carlos stated. "Now I need everyone to get really close to me." Ace stated. "Sir, are you sure you can teleport us all?" Manna asked. "Yes." Ace lifted his hands and as everyone gathered around him smoke seeped from his fingertips. The smoke descended around them and then vanished.


End file.
